¿No has oido los rumores?
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Los rumores dicen que ya no la quieres mas,pero la gente dice cosas locas.Se dice por ahi que soy yo por quien vas a dejarla,pero tambien se dice que es por el por quien voy a dejarte yo a ti ¿No has oido los rumores?Basada en la cancion Rumor has it.TAC
1. Chapter 1

TheADELEContest. Los rumores dicen que ya no la quieres más, pero la gente dice cosas locas. Se dice por ahí que soy yo por quien vas a dejarla, pero también se dice por ahí que es el por quien voy a dejarte yo a ti. ¿No has oído los rumores?

Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.

Nombre del Fic: ¿No has oído los rumores?

Autor/res: Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Link al perfil del contest: .net /s/7542784/1/Adele_ Constest

Discleimer: Todo lo que vean conocido pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Algunas frases que les suenen familiares, pertenecen a la traducción al español de la letra de la canción Rumor Has It de Adele.

Advertencia y/o nota de autor: Posible odio excesivo a Edward.

Basada en la cancion Rumor Has It, de Adele.

**¿No has oído los rumores?**

Me enfunde en ms tacones moviendo un poco los pies para adaptarme a ellos y ellos a mí.

Me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo y me sentí supremamente satisfecha conmigo misma por el resultado que vi en este. Allí estaba, Bella Swan, la victima del engaño más evidente de toda la ciudad de California, con un vestido hermoso de color rojo, un cuerpo al fin justo y digno de la ocasión, un maquillaje hermoso y preciso, y grandes tacones. Transformada, todo para darle un golpe de gracia.

Camine hasta mi mesa de cosméticos, y los observe todos allí, regados sobre esta, frente al espejo de busto. Me senté nuevamente en el banquillo y trate de rizar aún más mis pestañas postizas. Tenía que salir de aquí perfecta.

"-Todo va estar perfectamente"- me repetí mi mantra del último tiempo. Yo debía mantener la calma, y saber que todo iba a estar muy bien.

"-Te ves hermosa, lo harás babear, ya verás"- continúe diciéndome mientras aplicaba otra capa de lápiz labial, para asentar mejor el carmesí de estos.

Hoy iba a ser un día de esos gloriosos, a donde te costó un mundo llegar. Un día por el cual has hecho dieta, ejercicio, llorado agonizado y esperado, pero uno por el cual lo volverías hacer sin importar cuanto duela. La venganza es un plato que se come frio, más bien helado. El destino le había dado bastante tiempo a esta oportunidad para enfriarse, y por sobre todas las cosas, le había dado la oportunidad a mi cabeza de tornarse fría, para llegar aquí lo más fresca y segura posible.

Hoy iba a debutar en dos cosas, en la valentía y en la venganza, la merecida venganza. Hoy demostraría que al juego de la humillación pueden jugar dos, solo que lo haría de la manera más profesional posible. Una cachetada de guante blanco.

Lo rumores habían sido crueles, bastante diría yo, pero bueno, con él también lo habían sido, más bien lo estaban siendo.

Se dice por ahí que el ya no la quiere, pero yo de eso no estoy tan segura. Se está casando así que no podría apostar si es que la ama aun o no. Aunque si podría apostar a los rumores de que ella lo rebaja cada vez más y más. A pesar de lo místico que él podría llegar a ser, parece que había terminado desarrollando una vena paterna bastante extraña, ella era solamente una niña.

-Bella, debemos irnos.- susurro Jacob asomándose por la puerta.

-Voy en un segundo.- le asegure sonriéndole. Esto lo hacía por mí y por él. Ambos necesitábamos cortar de raíz esta etapa tan cruda de mi vida. Ambos necesitábamos de este, mi ataque de valentía. Jamás volverían a jugar conmigo y por sobre todas las cosas, el terminaría de entender que yo no iba seguir sufriendo por él y su cobardía.

Él debía aprender a darme mi puesto. Algo tarde, es cierto, pero bueno, nunca es tarde para defender el honor.

Salí lo más tranquila y triunfante posible de mi habitación y me encontré con la mirada desaprobatoria de mi padre que estaba conversando con Jacob en la sala.

-No entiendo cuál es tu necesidad de aparecerte por allá. Es ilógico lo que estás haciendo, no va a traer nada bueno.- susurro mi padre.

-Es mi deber amado padre, el darle de primera mano al novio, su regalo de bodas. Él no se merece mi desprecio en un día tan importante para él. Además, han pasado ya un par de años. Voy a estar bien.- deposite un beso en su canosa cabeza y le sonreí para influirle valor. Este no era el momento preciso para sentir pánico. Había pasado meses en esto y no me iba a arrepentir precisamente ahora.

-No entiendo tu extraña obsesión con ese hombre. No sé porque simplemente no te quedas con Jacob y nos haces ese favor a todos.- me susurro muy cerca cuando trate de alejarme de él.

-No es una cuestión de obsesión papá, él me debe más de una. Jugo con mis sentimientos, y una Swan no está dispuesta a quedarse con eso. Hace falta que alguien le dé una merecida lección. Debo ir a comprobar uno que otro rumor que me ha llegado.- me aleje y me despedí con la mano, antes de seguir a Jake camino al auto.

Respire profundo cuando puse un pie en el umbral de la puerta. Aquí había comenzado todo, literalmente.

Nuestro amor se había iniciado en una reunión aquí en mi casa, gracias a la amistad en común que sostenían su padre y el mío. Cuando yo era una adolescente hormonal, tonta y algo gorda, lo había visto a él. De mi misma edad, desgarbado pero formado, hermoso y con un maravilloso manejo del entorno y las palabras, lleno de un prometedor futuro para remplazar a su padre en sus negocios, se transformó en mi mayor obsesión.

Por una obra del destino o un milagro como yo prefería llamarlo, algo de mi le había llamado la atención y había pasado toda la noche tratando de hablar conmigo. Los rumores rezaban que éramos sin duda la próxima pareja prodigio del mundo de los negocios. El, al mando de la empresa de su padre, y yo al mando de la empresa del mio, éramos una mezcla infalible.

Dinero, apellido, negocios y bueno, belleza de su parte. Eso rezaban los titulares de los periódicos, al día siguiente después de mi cumpleaños número 18, cuando nos hicimos novios.

Aun gorda y distraída. Con lentes, algunas tallas de mas para ser lo suficientemente buena para él, y la capacidad patológica para tropezar, ni la gente ni yo entendíamos que hacia ese Dios griego conmigo.

Fuimos juntos a la universidad y estudiamos lo mismo. Economía en Harvard. Mezcla casi perfecta.

Lo que yo simplemente no entendía el me lo explicaba. Me tenía paciencia y me aseguraba que mi contextura física no era un problema para él.

Estábamos tan compenetrados que lo único que me faltaba era el anillo de bodas. Todo parecía estar en caminado hacia allá, todos los pasos posibles estaban dados y él había sido todo un caballero conmigo. Era el amor de mi padre y yo un encanto para toda su familia. No quedaba nada más que el matrimonio, o por lo menos eso decían los rumores.

Fácil como vino y comenzó ese día en la cena, había terminado.

Después de 10 años de relación, un día había comenzado a salir mal.

No volvió a tratarme igual, y parecía tener cada vez menos tiempo para nuestra relación. La excusa: su agotador trabajo como el jefe de finanzas de la empresa de su familia. Mi justificación: que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Un fatídico 5 de julio, el dejo de mentirme. Simplemente prefirió el camino fácil, y en la sala de mi casa, donde había iniciado nuestra historia, la termino, cuando me dejo.

Fácil y rápido. Me dejo, con toda nuestras historia detrás de nosotros, por otra.

Sí, me dejo por otra. Una niña, con diez años menos que él. Una niña de 18 años mientras que él tenía 28. Un hombre hecho y derecho con una vida iniciada, conmigo, me dejo, por una niña con un cuerpo escultural y una "promesa" de carrera como modelo.

Los rumores comenzaron a rezar que él me había dejado por gorda. Por no estar a su nivel y por ser tan fea y descuidada. Por usar sudadera y no Prada. Ella si vestía de Prada, como el diablo.

Ella hizo que su corazón se derritiera, aunque él estaba frio hasta la medula.

-Ya llegamos Bella.- me tomo de la mano Jacob, antes de bajarse para abrirme la puerta.

Mi corazón se aceleró sin poder contenerlo. La anticipación me lleno, y casi pude sentir que tenía a Edward frente a mí una vez más.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Jake cuando me tomo la mano en la entrada del salón. No encontré mi voz así que simplemente asentí.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo que daba entrada al gran salón. Desde afuera se podía oír la suave música de orquesta y el bullicio de las personas hablando entre sí. En el fondo se escuchaba el tintineo de copas.

-Bella, no tienes que hacer esto. Entiendo tus razones, pero vamos, eso es pasado. Ahora estás conmigo y yo no soy como el, te lo puedo asegurar.- Jake me detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral.

- Esta es mi oportunidad de limpiar mi nombre.- respire profundo y jalándolo por la mano cruzamos las grandes puertas, no sin antes mostrar nuestra invitación.

Si, Edward Cullen había tenido la bajeza de dejarme destrozada, llena de sueños rotos, irse a los brazos de una niña, y a parte invitarme a su boda.

Pero no, a su boda no había sido capaz de ir. No tenía la suficiente entereza para verlo dar el paso que jamás tuvo la valentía de dar conmigo. Que se quedara con su modelo de 20 años, que yo a mis 30 años ya tenía con quien remplazarlo.

Una vez que puse un pie dentro del salón, las cosas parecieron haberse detenido. Así como en las películas, sentí que la música se detuvo y que todos sus amigos y familiares se voltearon a ver a la gordita Swan, del brazo del modelo de Calvin Klein, que venía entrando a la boda de su ex.

"Lo va a aplastar"

"Es horrenda"

"Tendrán hijos feísimos"

"Sus cinco minutos de mal gusto"

Esos eran algunos de los rumores que corrían de mi durante nuestra relación, pero ya no. Ahora era delgada, usaba lentes de contacto, vestidos cortos y entallados, tacones, maquillaje y tenía la mejor actitud posible.

Al fondo del salón, cotorreando alegre con la que alguna vez fue mi cuñada, estaba una mujer alta, delgada y definida, de cabellos castaños en un moño alto y estilizado, vestida de blanco. Anabel Bloom, la novia.

Apreté con más fuerza el brazo de Jacob, animándolo a caminar entre la gente, que aún seguía mirándonos. Tratando de reconocerme. De encontrar en mi algún rastro del patito feo abandonado.

Cruzamos el mar de gente, y nos posicionamos en la mesa que se nos había sido asignada en la tarjeta que me había llegado hace ya 6 meses.

Seis meses de larga tortura me había sometido Edward Cullen, desde el exacto momento en que me mando ese fino pedazo de papel con su nombre y el de esa flacucha modelo, entrelazados.

"-Que no te consuma la ira"- me repetí, tratando de mantener mi falsa sonrisa a los presentes. La gente no podría dejar de pasar y observarme con atención, como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Aun no era hora de mi golpe maestro, debía tratar de mantenerme lo más tranquila posible. Solo me podía derrumbar una vez que encontrara al novio y le diera su regalo de bodas: demostrarle que la horrenda mujer que dejo abandonada, ahora era hermosa y tenía una nueva vida, sin él.

-Dame unos minutos, saludare a viejas amigas.- le susurre a Jacob antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Él había sido sin duda lo mejor que me podría haber pasado después de lo que Edward me había hecho. Me había encontrado, destruida y llena de calorías, y aun así me había aceptado sin rechistar y me había reparado. Había aceptado esta locura que yo misma había tramado, y estaba aquí, dándome fuerzas para continuar con este plan, mi último acercamiento a Edward Cullen.

-Alice, querida.- la salude, no sin antes darle una disimulada mirada a la novia, que estaba frente a ella.

Ambas mujeres se voltearon a verme. Alice me detallo de arriba abajo, con la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo. Sentí un extraño regocijo dentro de mí al observar su reacción. Ya no podría volver a hablar mal de mí.

-Bella cariño.- se acercó y de la manera más hipócrita posible me abrazo.- Anabel, quiero presentarte a una antigua amiga de la familia.- Alice se alejó de mí y señalo a Anabel. Le sonreí con la mayor paciencia posible.- Bella, ella es Anabel, la afortunada novia.- la joven de ojos verdes, un poco desconfiada extendió la mano y la rozo con la mía solo por unos instantes. Mi sonrisa se agrando, al notar que ella sabía quién era yo, algo más que una antigua amiga.

-Ciertamente afortunada.- Alice me reprendió con la mirada al notar mi sarcasmo y me alejo de la novia hacia un rincón.

-Espero que no hayas venido con la idea de arruinar la noche de mi hermano y Anabel, porque te participo que no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo.- apretó con fuerza mi brazo y le sonrió a un mesonero que se nos quedó viendo.

-Mi pequeña e ilusa ex cuñada ¿Tu sí que no cambias no? Nunca tendrás los suficientes modales para estos eventos tan importantes. Tu madre se avergonzaría de ti si te viera en estas. Tú más que nadie sabes que yo sería incapaz de arruinarle nada a tu hermanito. Si yo soy la más feliz de todos, por la felicidad de Edward. No entiendo cuál es tu pánico. En lo que vea a tu hermano y le dé su regalo, me iré.- la abrace y susurre en su oído.- Esta va a ser una noche única para todos.- y con eso me aleje, despidiéndome con la mano.

Ya había dado mi primer golpe, y no podía estar mas feliz. Había logrado la reacción esperada en Alice, lo cual me daba buen augurio con el resto de la familia, en especial con su hermano.

Camine de regreso a mi mesa, donde Jacob hablaba con una joven. Para cuando llegue pude notar que era nada más y nada menos que Tanya Cullen, la prima eternamente enamorada de Edward.

-Tanya, cariño.- me acerque para besar su mejilla.

-Isabella Swan, sorpréndete.- dijo hipócritamente.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo. ¿Qué paso contigo muñeca? Pareces ser más una invitada que la novia, parece que al final ninguna de las dos logro lo que prometió.- Tanya se había dedicado a amenazar mi relación con Edward durante toda esta. Prometió más de una vez que ella se convertiría en su esposa, sin importar que fueran primos hermanos.

Tanya se rio un poco a manera de disimular el golpe bajo que le había dado y se despidió de Jacob.

-Ya vez, que la meta no era para ninguna de las dos.- susurro al pasar a mi lado.

-Bueno, si no era para mí, evidentemente no sería para ti.- y con eso me sente de nuevo al lado de Jake.

-¿Y ella quién es?- me pregunto, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Una prima de Edward. Estuvo enamorada de él desde que usaban pañales.- Jake se rio de manera disimulada.- Siempre fue un problema para nuestra relación, una vez me juro que se casaría con Edward, pero un lo obvio de la situación alguien le gano.- me encogí de hombros y me dedique a observar la fina decoración dorado y beige del salón.

El champagne corría por el salón como si se tratara de agua. El whisky también era un componente esencial. Sobraban las mujeres altas y delgadas, del mismo estilo de la novia.

Estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas. Necesita encontrar a Edward rápido e irme. El ambiente me estaba comenzando quedar demasiado grande, casi asfixiándome.

-Dame unos minutos, voy al tocador.- le dije a Jacob.

Me puse de pie y divise a lo lejos mi verdadero cometido. En el fondo del salón, hablando con Emmet, estaba el flamante y engañoso novio.

Camine lo más calmada posible y me deleite con las reacciones que obtuve de parte de Edward. A mitad de camino nuestras miradas se encontraron y le sonreí con soberbia. El simplemente se dedicó a observarme de pies a cabeza, tratando de encontrar a la que alguna vez le regalo su virginidad.

-Buenas noches caballeros.- salude a ambos, con especial ahínco en Edward.

-Bellita.- me correspondió Emmet, con ese estúpido y molesto apodo que siempre había usado conmigo.

-Hola Emmet, que gusto volver a verte.- fingí agrado al encontrarme de nuevo con el pretencioso Cullen mayor, que se había jactado de hablar mal de mí durante los diez años de relación que tuve con Edward.

-Definitivamente puedo decir lo mismo. No le digas a Rosalie que mencione esto, pero estas que arde.- me abrazo y no pude contener la risa. Yo lo odiaba, él se había burlado de mí y había sido parte de los odiosos rumores, pero siempre tendría el mejor sentido del humor de la familia.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- me señale a mí misma y le sonreí de la manera más genuina en toda la noche.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, para que se insulten en paz. Espero que me concedas más tarde una pieza de baile mi pequeña y sexy Bella.- se despidió de nosotros Emmet.

-Buenas noches Bella.- saludo al fin Edward una vez que su hermano se hubo alejado acompañado de su cuñado Jasper.

-Edward, que placer volver a verte, y mucho más en estas circunstancias. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.- me acerque y lo abrace lo más real que pude. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas al sentir que estaba usando aquella fragancia francesa que le había traído una vez de regalo en uno de mis viajes.

-¿Sinceras? Por favor Bella no me hagas reír. Tú viniste a medir a mi esposa, y lo trajiste a él para que yo lo midiera. Déjame decirte que no está ni cerca de ser apropiado para ti.- le sonreí.

-Y permite a mí, en el mayor respeto posible que le puedo tener a la señora Cullen, mencionarte que ella no está ni cerca de verse bien para ti. Por favor Edward, podrías ser tranquilamente su hermano mayor. Ella sin duda te está rebajando.- sus ojos se crisparon de ira.

-¿Viniste a criticar a mi esposa?- ladro.

-Fuiste tú quien sugirió que yo vine a medirla. Yo solo vine a darte mis mejores deseos.- me encogí de hombros.

-Me entristece tu frialdad.- murmuro.

-He oido que me extrañas.- le solté.

-Parece que no te han engañado.- bajo su mirada y me reí.

-Bueno, fuiste tú quien me hizo quedar como una estúpida. Me rebajaste.- nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo desafié con esta. -Con toda una historia a nuestras espaldas, ella da la impresión de que se convertirá en parte de esta. Me entristece.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios esperas Bella?- me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha.

-Pobre Edward, ella no es real, nunca será capaz de quererte como yo lo hare. Se dice por ahí que ya no la quieres.- me apretó aún más.

-Los rumores a veces son quisquillosos.- fue su escueta respuesta. Me reí.

-Ella lo tiene todo, pero ¿es realmente lo que quieres?- me solté de su agarre.

-No entiendo porque te haces esto. Yo simplemente te pase la invitación como un gesto de cortesía, no para que nos hicieras este mal a todos. Parece que con los kilos que perdiste, también se te fue la madures.- lo admito, fue un golpe bajo de su parte, pero ya estábamos aquí, en este momento no quedaba nada que pudiera detenerme.

-La gente dice cosas locas ¿No?- me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla, en la cual deposite un delicado beso.

-No nos hagamos más daño.- me sujeto por la cintura.

-Se dice por ahí que soy yo por quien vas a dejarla.- susurre en su oído. Se tensó ante mis palabras.- Pero también se dice por ahí que es él por quien te voy a dejar yo a ti.- los brazos de Edward cayeron de mi cintura y se alejó para observarme. Su rostro era una mezcla de emociones, entre la ira y el desasosiego- _¿No has oído los rumores?_

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Sin duda amo esta canción de Adele, es perfecta para sacar a la luz la valentía, descaro y frialdad de cualquiera, en especial de esta Bella.<strong>

**Segunda vez que participo en un contest, estaba vez, de nuevo, con una canción de una de mis cantantes favoritas. Amo mucho a Adele, y esta canción en especial, me fascina.**

**Me divertí mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes también lo hagan leyéndola.**

**Cuando se habrá el concurso les dejare por aquí el link del contest para que me regalen algunos votos! Gracias!**

**Comentarios? Gracias!**


	2. CUENTO CON USTEDES!

**Chicas, ya estan abiertas las votaciones de The Adele Contest y espero contar con ustedes y sus votos...**

**De antemano muchisimas gracias por los favoritos y alertas de historia y cuento con ustedes una vez mas para esto..**

**Lo dejo en sus manos mis pqueñas y amadas lectoras...Gracias...**

**Para votar, pasen al siguiente enlace, sin espacios:**

http:/ fanfiction -addiction .blogspot .com / 2011 /12 / votacionesadele - constest. html

**Gracias una vez mas, por todo...Felices fiestas y cuento con ustedes, como siempre!**


End file.
